


Lena's Demons

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, F/F, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Lena's tough, but at the back of her mind, she's been thinking of ending it all. Being in a relationship with Kara makes her happy and Kara is her light of hope, but Lena wants to find ways of making herself happy on her own without having to depend on another person.WARNING: This fic has topics of suicide, depression, self-harm, and alcoholism. If this fic could possibly trigger you, it's best to stay away and not read. Thank you!





	Lena's Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! This was heavy to write.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Death_

That’s the topic that has been at the back of Lena’s mind for a long time.

 

People viewed her badly for being a Luthor.

 

Wicked. Evil. Bitch. Bad. Immoral. Corrupt.

 

Those are the words that people have whispered about her behind her backs.

 

Sometimes, people would say it to her face.

 

She can thank her brother, Lex, for that.

 

Also, her mother.

 

She’s had thoughts of just ending her misery almost every day.

 

She’s tough, but she has days where just thinks of ending it all.

 

Lena is honestly tired of life.

 

She’s in a relationship with Kara now and that makes her happy.

 

Not too long ago, she found out she was Supergirl.

 

Lena was shocked, but she kind of knew somewhere in her heart that there was more to reporter Kara Danvers.

 

She was also hurt at first that Kara didn’t tell her. She figured it was because she was a Luthor. Kara and her eventually talked everything out and made up.

Kara makes her happy. She’s a light of hope to Lena, who is almost always in darkness.

 

Kara is a light of hope like her alter ego, Supergirl.

 

Before dating Kara, Lena would self-harm, drink a lot, cry herself to sleep, plan out ways in which she was going to kill herself, and struggle daily with those suicidal thoughts.

 

She’s even written several suicide notes.

 

She still has suicidal thoughts all the time.

 

She struggles from depression and has been going to therapy.

 

Therapy and her relationship with Kara are helping her, but Lena wants to be happy on her own without having to depend on another person. She’s looking for ways to do that.

 

It’s a struggle, but Lena has hope in her heart that she will get there.

 

She’s keeping faith.


End file.
